Deathgaze
Deathgaze also known as Death Gaze, Doom Gaze, Deathguise and Grim Gaze, is a demonic undead monsters a recurring boss in the Final Fantasy series. It usually appears as a flying winged creature with skeletal features. Its attacks and abilities vary highly between each appearance, but it usually has a large repertoire of magical and physical attacks. Though it always fights for evil, its motives are never explained. Appearances ''Final Fantasy'' Death Gaze appears in the GBA/PSP/iOS versions of the original Final Fantasy in reference to its original appearance in Final Fantasy VI. It is the last boss fought on the Whisperwind Cove bonus dungeon. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' Deathgaze is a boss that appears in Depths of the True Moon in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. It can only be fought in a random encounter, as in Final Fantasy VI. ''Final Fantasy VI'' Deathgaze made its first appearance in Final Fantasy VI. It was one of the sealed beasts released by the end of the world, and may attack the Falcon while it flies the skies of the World of Ruin. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Deathgaze is an Ahriman type enemy in Crisis Core. ''Final Fantasy IX Deathguise is one of the last bosses from Final Fantasy IX. It acts as one of Kuja's pets, and fights the party in the Crystal World, right before Kuja is fought. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Grim Gaze (Death Gaze in the Japanese version) is an enemy in Final Fantasy X-2. It attacks with supersonic waves. ''Final Fantasy XII'' The Deathgaze is an Elite Mark from Final Fantasy XII. It is fought on Skyferry's deck. Unlike other appearances, this time, Deathgaze uses the design of an ordinary dragon (more specifically a Plate Wyrm) and does not fly in battle. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' Deathgaze made an appearance in Final Fantasy XIII-2 and it is a rare enemy found in rifts in Yaschas Massif -100 AF-. It is of the wyvern family, resembling an albino member of the species. It uses its abilities to daze and weaken a single target, following with Feeding Stoop in order to inflict extra damage. ''Final Fantasy XIV'' Death Gaze is an enemy in the Black Shroud area in Final Fantasy XIV. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time'' Deathgaze appears as a boss within the Ruins in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time"'. Its true form is that of Veriaulde. Being a mutated form of a Yuke, its design is far more metallic and machine-like than other appearances. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Deathgaze is a summon that casts Level 5 Death, which causes a Bravery Break to the opponent if his Bravery value is a multiple of five. The artwork used for the summon is from Final Fantasy IX. Deathgaze can be obtained as a Stage Bonus on the Destiny Odyssey VI storyline. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' Like all summons in Dissidia, Deathgaze returns in Dissidia 012, with the same function. It can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 40 KP. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' Deathgaze appears as an enemy in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy, similar in appearance to its original form in Final Fantasy VI and its related appearances. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Deathgaze appears as an enemy in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' Deathgaze appears in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade as an enemy during an event called "Deathgaze's Onslaught". ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest'' Deathgaze appears in Final Fantasy All the Bravest as an enemy on the Narshe Plains. It uses Aeroga and drops the Venom Claws. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Deathgaze in his Theatrhythm Final Fantasy appearance has a wind-elemental card in the Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Gallery The Deathgaze.png The Deathgaze.jpg Grimgaze.jpg Grim Gaze.jpg Grimgaze.jpg Grim Gaze.jpg Deathgaze.png Doom Gaze.jpg Doomgaze.jpg Death Gaze.jpg Trivia *Deathgaze appears in the U.S. commercial for the Super Nintendo version of Final Fantasy VI, along with other monsters that resemble the Magna Roader. *Deathgaze was originally planned to have changes in his attacks depending on his status, but the changes were removed before the release of the game, with texts in the game data being the only thing left. When Silence, Deathgaze would be unable to use Blizzaga; when Blind, he would be unable to use Death; and an unknown situation would cut his claws, making him unable to use Venom Claw. *The way Deathgaze's sprite appears in the Sky Pirate's Den reflects its role in the story, as it seems like it's preying on the Strahl. *Deathgaze is one of the few wyrms (aside of the Wyverns) to be shown being able to fly. Its first sight is a glimpse of the creature flying next to the window of the airship saloon, but the animation used for it is derived from a walking motion. Also, the wyrm Tyrant was shown to be capable of flying, or gliding, as it descends towards the party before the battle. Despite being a flying wyrm that attacks airships, Deathgaze doesn't fly during the battle. *Deathgaze's name, traits, looks and it appearing during airship travel refer to Final Fantasy VI boss, Deathgaze, a monster that would appear while the party is traveling by airship. Category:Skeletons Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Undead Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Mute Category:Noncorporeal Category:Dark Forms